dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/08/Sept/16 - First Transcended Angel Wave
This patch brings us: *the first wave of Transcended Angels *Calydon Dungeon becomes permanent (TL/N: Was about time,lol) *various QoL See the original patch notes here. Transcended Angels Disclaimer: Skills may be changed by Flint from now until the patch hits live servers, in accordance to players' initial feedbacks. As always, we will do a post-patch recheck after that time. Especially Ravengale's skills may be changed, considering how much details are missing. Transcended Gaela #''' ' (Active 1) Inflicts 6196% to 1 enemy with 100% ACC. If the enemy is not a Boss-Type it will also knock the target up. 7.9 sec #' ' (Active 2) Inflicts 3254% damage to entire enemy party with hits 100% Critical and removes all "Alter Egos" or pets. 19.3 sec #' ' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 107% for 10 seconds. In addition, Gaela removes all debuffs on self every second. 16.6 sec #Sword'' (Passive 1) Everytime Gaela attacks she has a chance to gain the "Sword" buff. The buff lasts for 5 seconds and increases her ATK by 106% and the ability to remove buffs from enemies with normal attacks (?). Stacks up to 7 times. #''Pure Heart'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's STR by 15%. Her own STR is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. Also, for every 1% HP Gaela loses, she gains 1% DMG Reduction. #''Wild Sword Dance'' (AMX) Upon reaching 7 "Sword" stacks she unlocks "Wild Sword Dance". "Wild Sword Dance" increases her ATK SPD by 160%, ATK by 800% and by 50% additional with each attack. Also, Gaela gains full immunity in this state, removes buffs from enemies with normal attacks and those cannot miss and hit with 100% ACC. #'Normal Attack:' Chance to knock up the target. Notes: Puh, what a self-buffer. Transcended Ravengale #'Fallen Power' (Active 1) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 200%, stacks up to 2 times. 19 sec #'Sweet Force' (Active 2) Takes 35% ATK and 35% Critical Chance from the enemy with the highest ATK to give it her escorts (Her two summons). 15.5 sec #'Escorted by Warriors' (Active 3) She invokes Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor and Izarc of the Blue Armor for 54 seconds. When summons are already maintained on the battlefield, will increase STR by 14% and ATK SPD by 19% for both Izarcs. Effect can stack up to 10 times. 32 sec #''Evil Pledge'' (Passive 1) Invoking Red Izarc causes him to inflict 3029% damage to entire enemy party, stuns (no chance or % mentioned) them and inflicts a bleed debuff. Blue Izarc takes enemy damage in Ravengale's stead and reflects 500% damage upon doing so (everytime? To be seen). #''Benevolence'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's ATK SPD by 15%. Her own ATK SPD and escorts' is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. sec #''The Unspoken Promise'' (MAX) Grants 48% additional damage for entire allied party and doubles her escorts' STA and STR. #'Normal Attack:' Leavse a mark on targets. Marks cause her escorts to focus attack on the target and increases their damage. Notes: Passive 1: They just state their skills which they will casts in an unmentioned interval. Its an imporvment to the deity version, which doesnt mention the skills anywhere (you can deity Izarc' skills that we found out in Ravengale the Kind's Additional Informatio tab though), but its still not perfect, as no CDs or times are mentioned. Its also sad to see that she no longer increased party's ATK SPD whatsoever. Calydon Dungeon Now permanent! Flint kept extending its event time, and now they finally have given in an made it a full new game mode. Until the 22 Sept we will also enjoy a 50% increase is accumlated points, as celebration. Waves are also reduced to 55/111/166 now. Misc *Mail **New button to claim all items *World Boss **You can now view past runs in each mode via a record (button is next to reward button) **Now a timer for the total time you are battling is now shown right below the score points. (They also confirmed the maximum time limit of 10mins!!) *Popularity picks increased to top 10 *All reward screens now display last weeks % ranking as well (currently it only displays the # rank). *New Coin U Jewel **Price: 7.040 coins. Only obtainable through the Coin Shop or combining 10 SSS Arena jewels. Can be equipped to Accessory too. *RoB **Updates the ranks once per hour (just like in GL's current Labyrinth we have this 3-4 hour rank update delay. So nothing content related). *Critical Damage **increased from 800%->900% Category:Blog posts